Brandon his secret
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: Brandon has a secret. He's in love with a certain purple haired specialist, but is his love returned. Find it out now. WARNING: boy on boy action so don't read if you hate it! smut, yaoi and graphic! You're warned! No beta either! Srry for grammar faults!


Brandon his secret (one shot)

Brandon sighed. I wish I could just tell him, he thought while he was in the shower. The water cascaded over his tanned and toned body. From his broad shoulder down to his massive pecs. From there over his seemingly cut out perfect six-pack abs. Next was his rather big manhood and then his strong and long legs. But Brandon had a secret, a very well hidden secret even. You see, Brandon wasn't exactly as straight as people thought him to be. In fact he was just was good friends with Stella, but she was not his girlfriend, for he was gay. Yes, you read that right. Gay. Now you might wonder who he's got a crush on, right? Well here's your answer: Riven.

But he would just hate my guts if I told him, Brandon thought and grabbed some shampoo. After washing his hair, his hands started massaging the soap over his pecs and abs. As soon as he reached his dick, he seized it and started stroking it. His mind however didn't stay with the purpose of cleaning, nope it wondered to a certain hot headed purple haired specialist.

"Why does he have to be so irresistible," Brandon complained. He paced up the stroking and soon his member as rock hard. "Oh…god…" he moaned as his felt his climax coming near. His paced up again and… "Riven!" He cried out as came and sprayed his semen all over the shower glass. "That, felt good," He got out of the shower and dried himself off and put on a pair of flashy green boxers, a low rise faded jeans and tight sleeveless shirt in black, red and white. (The one he wears in season 2 and 3) When he entered his room he shared with Sky, said boy wasn't around. I'm lucky he didn't hear that, he thought and went to breakfast. "Hi, guys," he said as he sat down between Sky and Helia.

"Yo, Brandon. What took you so long? Jerked off or something," asked Sky. Brandon sent him a glare, but he knew Sky was right. "What the hell?" he asked. "Who do you think I am? A perv?"

Well, it is true, he thought. I check Riven a little too much out. Then he noticed Riven wasn't at breakfast. "Do you know by any chance where Riven is?" he asked. "Still in the shower or admiring himself in a mirror," said Helia, Riven's roommate. "He does that?" asked Brandon. "Checking himself out?" "Well no, though it would be funny to see Riven doing that," said Helia.

"To see me doing what?" asked a low voice. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," said Timmy.

They all laughed, even Riven. "So, what do you guys wanna do this Saturday?" asked Sky. "We could go swimming with the girls," said Helia. "It's nice outside," "Yeah, I haven't seen Bloom in awhile, I'm sure she would love that," said Sky. "To the beach it is then," said Helia and he punched in the air.

"Let's get going then," said Brandon eager to see Riven in his swimming trunks.

They arrived at like 10 o'clock at the beach of Magix City. It was calm. Brandon pulled of his shirt and jeans and revealed his tight swimming boxers. They were black with a small white and a larger red stripe on both sides. It highlighted his sexy bum and big bulge. Riven had gotten rid of his shirt and was in the progress of bending over to remove his cargo pants, giving Brandon an eye full of his tight bum. Said boy gulped and had to fight back a blush. Riven got back up and turned him to Brandon.

"Like what you see?" he mouthed. Brandon started sweating a little but couldn't help letting his gaze follow Riven his body. Riven wasn't tanned but he was toned. He had nice defined pecs with lovely pink nipples on it. Further down his body a rock hard six-pack could be found and Brandon could see a small line of purple hair that went down Riven's tight light grey swimming boxer. It had three blue striped on each side. The boxer bulged in front due Riven's cock and balls. His legs were well muscled and long. Riven brushed past Brandon and when he was close enough he whispered: "Come with me, stud," He let his fingers brush ghostly over Brandon his bulge. Said boy turned red in the face and followed the purple haired male. Riven took Brandon a little further away from the rest.

"Do you really think I didn't see you stealing glances at me?" asked Riven the brunet.

Shit, he's upset, thought Brandon. "I did, believe Brandon. The others as well," Riven explained. "They noticed?"

"Yes, and though I'm flattered I want to know why,"

"I…Riven there's something I need to tell you," said Brandon. "I don't know how to say it but…crap…I think I'm in love with you," Brandon didn't dare to look Riven in his purple eyes.

"Was it really that hard to tell me?" Riven asked. "Not really, no," said Brandon blushing.

"Well Brandon, you're not the only one hiding something,"

"Really?" Brandon started to get a little bit hopeful. "Yeah, I've been in love with you since our second year at Red Fountain. That's when I started noticing you when you decided to wear a bit more revealing clothes," Riven explained. "And I liked that. To be frank, I started getting seriously turned on by your body,"

"You're not bad yourself either," said Brandon. "I know. I started training a bit more in the hope you'd notice me and it worked very good if I say so myself,"

Riven suddenly leaned forward and gently kissed Brandon on his lips. "Riven…" Brandon said before returning the kiss 100%. Riven warped his arms around Brandon's middle and squeezed the round ass cheeks of said boy and causing him to blush a bit more. "You're cute when you blush," Riven licked Brandon his strong jaw 'til he reached his earlobe. "Tasty," he simply said and started sucking on the earlobe. Brandon bit his lips to prevent the moan coming out. Riven his left hand wandered up Brandon's torso and began massaging his pecs. Once he found the left nipple Riven couldn't help but playing with it. Pulling and squeezing. A low manly moan escaped from Brandon's lips. "I like that sound, Brandon," Riven said in a husky voice. "Do continue," Brandon felt his Riven's hands all over his body playing with his sensitive nipples and butt. His cock started to harden and Riven felt it.

"Someone is enjoying this," he teased and his hand cupped the bulge and Brandon squealed in surprise. Palming the bulge had the desired effect and Brandon started panting like a runt. "That's right, big boy. Keep on moaning," Riven pushed his hand in the boxers and his fingers were rubbing the cock head which was oozing precum. Riven pushed the boxer lower till it was hanging half way the muscular thighs. "God, you're huge," Riven complimented and he lower himself so his face was on the same height as the huge thick cock. Riven trailed his finger along the length of the member and felt a few veins. He slowly licked it from base to top and Brandon moaned loudly.

Liking the sound Riven repeated the action and swirled his tongue along the head and the split where drops of precum were forming. Bringing up his hands, Riven fiddled with the massive balls, pushing them around in the sac. "Riven… I need…your mouth," whispered Brandon and he was close to tears from the pleasure he received from his newly found boyfriend. "Your wish is my command," said Riven and he swallowed the entire length in one time and started bumping up and down. Brandon his moans swelled in pitch and decibels. "Go on…Riven…" he managed to blurt out between his moans. "I'm close…Riven I think I'm gonna….RIVEN!" with a scream Brandon shot his load down Riven's throat. Riven removed his moth with a "pop" and licked his lips. "You're sweet," he said and claimed the lips of Brandon, giving the boy a taste of himself. Brandon smiled and noticed Riven his huge bulge. In fact, his dickhead was peeping out from the boxers.

"I think I can help you with that," said Brandon and he smirked. Brandon began teasing Riven. Licking his broad chest along with is nipples. "Ah, Brandon," he moaned. Brandon worked his way along Riven's bulging stomach to the exposed dickhead and squeezed it between his thumb and index finger. He pulled down the boxers and took the huge balls of Riven in his mouth while jerking the long penis. "Brandon…" moaned Riven. He bit on the balls and Riven had to bite his teeth in a hiss. "No biting," he complained. Brandon got up and used the precum of Riven as a lube to push a finger in his ass. Riven yelped but soon resumed moaning. A second finger was added and five minutes later a third. "Riven, I'm gonna enter you. Ready?" Brandon asked. "Tell me when you're hurt,"

Riven nodded and Brandon pushed his dick in the ass of Riven. "Jeez, you're tight,"

Riven cried out in pain at the same time. "You can start moving," Brandon complied and began trusting back and forth. His hands got a grip on Riven his cock again and his nipple. Riven was soon driven over the edge and sprayed his cum over his sexy torso. Brandon shot his second load in Riven his hole and slowly pulled out. He knelt and licked the entrance clean, the torso following suit.

"Best…sex…ever," panted Riven and Brandon smiled. "I'm glad to be at your service, stud,"

End


End file.
